User blog:Wassboss/Dante vs Link
Link (Legend of zelda series) vs Dante (Devil may cry series) Who is deadliest Edges Scythe vs Master sword and shield: The mastersword is much more powerful than the scythe and the sheild will stop dante from getting a direct hit. Edge master sword and shield Darts vs boomerang: While the boomerang is more accuarte it is not desgined to kill where as the darts are. Edge Darts Bow and arrow vs Sub machine gun: Gun vs bow and arrow no contest. Edge Sub machine gun Bombs vs Throwing daggers: The bomb is very powerful and the throwing daggers are not very accurate. Edge Bombs Who. Is. Deadliest? Dante Link Link is walking through a thick forest. He is struggling to move through the dense vegetation and is using the master sword to cut through the thick bushes and vines in his path. He steps into a clearing and sees dante sitting with his back to him cleaning his scythe. Link thinking he is a threat pulls out his bow and fires an arrow at dante missing his head by an inch. Dante leaps up and pulls out his submachine gun spraying the bullet at link who instinctively puts up his shield in defence. The bullets bounce off the shield but one stray bullet hits him in the thigh. Link winches in pain but keeps his guard up until dante runs out of ammo. Once he starts to load up his magazine links fires another arrow which scrapes dante’s cheek. Dante wipes the blood off his face and fires his submachine gun at link who this time jumps behind a large rock. Link quickly formulates a plan and throws his boomerang at dante knocking the gun out of his hand. He then fires two arrows one at dante and one at the gun. Dante dodges the one heading toward him but his gun is destroyed by the other. Link jumps over the rock and unsheathes the master sword. Dante throws a handful of darts at him but link blocks them with his shield. He then pulls out his scythe and charges at link swinging the scythe in a wild fashion. Link blocks the attack with his shield and thrusts forward with the master sword but dante jumps to the side. He swings the master sword in a downward arc but dante dodges this as well. Dante sees link is open and swings with his scythe scraping links chest with his scythe drawing blood. Link lashes out with his shield and hits dante square in the face knocking him down. He then plunges the master sword downwards at dante but dante parries it with the scythe. He then takes links legs from underneath him sending him crashing to the floor. Dante kicks the master sword out of links hand and aims his scythe carefully at his head he strikes down but link blocks with his shield. He then kicks dante making him stumble back. Link lunges for the master sword but dante dose at the same time. They both struggle with the sword trying to pull it off each other. Link hits dante with his shield loosening his grip, thereby allowing link to gain possession of the master sword. He then lunges forward stabbing dante in the arm. Dante yells in pain and hits link with the butt of his scythe stunning him. Dante then thrusts the scythe forward but link dodges and hits dante round the face with his shield. He then throws a bomb at him knocking him over before running off. Dante scrambles away as the bomb explodes making a huge cloud of dust. Link renters the clearing and looks around but can’t see anything because of the dust. Suddenly something strikes his shoulder and a pain shots through his upper body. He tries to pull out the dagger and does not see dante sneaking up behind him dagger in hand. Dante jumps at link the dagger raised above his head. Just as he is about to bring it down on links head links swivels round and points his sword upwards impaling dante through the chest. Link throws dante’s dead body off his sword and drinks a potion fully healing him. He then sheathes the master sword and heads off on his way. Winner link Expert’s opinion While dante did have the submachine gun once he ran out of ammo link’s array of weapons helped him win. This round ends on monday the 28th of febuary and next round is War (Darksiders) vs Skullduggery pleasent (Skuduggery pleasent books). Category:Blog posts